


A Tale of Coincidence

by unlitstars



Series: Mosaic [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blind Date, First Date, First Meeting, I don’t know how dates work either, I don’t know how to deduce very well, I don’t really know how romance works, Identity Reveal, Ignoring Calls, Ignoring Texts, Inaccurate deduction, I’m not a detective, I’ve never written romance before, M/M, One-Shot, Oops, POV Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Romance, first fic, interrupting, more like alter ego had been deduced, texts, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlitstars/pseuds/unlitstars
Summary: Mouri Ran, being the best friend of one Kudou Shinichi, decided to set him up on a date. Approved and chosen by her standards, of course.The events didn’t quite unfold as expected.Beginning with the date she had so painstakingly chosen.Prompt fromWattpad





	1. Shinichi

**Author's Note:**

> *****Used to be called "Blind Date".**
> 
> “your friend set you up on a blind date and i happened to be eating alone so you thought you were meeting me and you were cute so i went along with it but you just got a text from said friend that theyre sorry your date stood you up and now i have some explaining to do”
> 
> Prompt from [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/236156622-otp-prompts-ideas-first-meetings-prt-1)
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, I don’t—otherwise there would be a hell lot more of Kaito and his heists—as it belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

Kudou Shinichi quickened his pace, tucking his blue scarf into his coat to stop it from fluttering in the howling wind. The sky was dark, with the scattered clouds and sprinklings of stars stark against its natural backdrop, it really was quite breathtaking. His cerulean eyes were still as sharp as ever, categorising each person who had walked past him on this street as well as he could in the bright light of the mixture of streetlights and the pale moonlight while his face gave away nothing but disinterest, shielding his irritation at the prospect of another date. He sighed internally as he remembered how this had all started.

Ever since he had come back from his second childhood, Mouri Ran, as a part of her “best friend/sister duties”, had badgered and pestered him until he caved to her malicious plans, which had also been known as forcing him to go on dates that she had approved and set up by her standards. Of course, Shinichi had always held and entertained the hope that he would end up with Ran but their feelings had changed from potential love interests to sibling love after he told her about his time as Edogawa Conan. Plus, Ran was now dating Hondou Eisuke, of all people so she felt a certain, pressing need to get her currently single best friend into a relationship. “You need to get out more,” she had told him, her lavender eyes gleaming with mischief. She had turned up to the Kudou Manor one day, sitting on his favourite chair in the library and idly eyeing his stack of unfinished cases. With her arms folded across her chest, her sweet smile and her if-you-don’t-do-what-I-told-you-to-do-I-could-and-I-would-break-every-bone-in-your-body face in place, he couldn’t exactly say no in his sleep-deprived state. He still felt guilty after lying to her for so long, after all, so he had agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly.

So that was why he was now hurrying to his most recent date in this chilly night air. He would rather be at home, curled up in his bed re-reading _The Sign of Four_ with a hot cup of strong black coffee or maybe even hot chocolate. He had been on his way to the fancy restaurant Ran had made a reservation at when someone had fallen out of the sky, landing with a loud thump just across the street. Screams were already ringing through the air, garnering attention from equally curious and terrified pedastrians nearby. Quickly, he crossed the street to preserve the crime scene. He was prone and even used to cases falling on top of or near him - sometimes quite literally - but he still had a date to go on, even if he didn’t want to go, it was a nice change from all the dead bodies he was in contact with each day. He loved solving cases but this time, the date was more important as, if he messed up another one, Ran might not be so accepting of his failure and give him yet another lecture. One case was one thing, but he could tell Ran was tired of him running into cases every time she forced him to relax or go on a date. But it wasn’t exactly his fault that crimes inevitably decided to happen around him. It wasn’t like he told all of these murderers ro commit crimes. With a sigh, he went back to work, ushering people away from the scene and investigating. At least he had started out early for the date this time around.

♤ ♧ ♢ ♡

As he had unveiled his deduction with a flourish, his phone had started ringing, signalling a call from someone. He finished wrapping up the case, promising that he would write the report and send it to the station later, so that he could check his phone. He blinked in surprise, his mind processing how late he was for his date as he noticed the time and grimaced as he saw the caller ID. It was Ran. Undoubtedly, he thought, she was going to see if he was there at the restaurant yet by calling him to confirm. He decided it would be best for him to ignore the call as his mind very helpfully conjured up scenes of what could happen if he picked up now and none of them had a happy ending. Waving a quick goodbye to the police officers he all knew by name, he hurried off to the restaurant, hoping his date wouldn’t mind him being a few minutes late.

He stepped inside the restaurant, _The Harmonic Kitchen_ \- which was known for their live music performances and great food - glad for the increase in temperature. It was rather cold outside with the wind blowing in his face, cutting into his skin. As it was, this restaurant was actually a popular spot for couples, providing the romantic ambience and the perfect date. He looked around for his date, spotting the only table with one person sitting by its fancy white tablecloth and rushed over, almost knocking over a waitress in his haste. “I’m sorry for being late for the date,” he blurted out before the other had a chance to say anything.

”It’s fine.” The other person responded, distractedly, and waved in a gesture that was part acknowledgement and part for him to sit down in the chair opposite him. Shinichi heaved out a sigh of relief because they didn’t seem to mind that he was a bit late. Who knew what Ran would have done to him if he had missed or messed up another date due to a case. He mentally shuddered. He could already imagine it as he had seen it too many times before after every date he had been on.

“You mystery otaku!” She would yell at him. “I spent a long time convincing your date to go on a date with you, so dates first and mysteries second, okay? You don’t want to waste all of your best friend’s efforts, right?” She batted her eyelashes at that last statement. So then he would feel guilty for letting her down again and she used that against him to make him go on yet another date. Ah, the things guilt could drive people to do.

Now that he had settled down and ordered his food, he finally took in what his date looked like. A pair of indigo - ultramarine? - eyes were staring at him intently behind messy brown hair that hung over his forehead. His nice cheekbones, well-defined jaw, arched eyebrows with one raised gracefully in question...Shinichi frowned, realising that he was already gushing about this guy’s looks. He did not want to follow that train of thought. He glanced down, taking in the fact that there were a main dish already laid out and a half-filled glass of water. Had he been too late? The half-eaten plate of delectable French cuisine suggested that he had been there for a while or was a fast eater. He frowned again, as his clothes didn’t suggest that he had hurried in eating the food. He couldn’t have been that late now, could he? A tiny worm of doubt wriggled into his mind about that maybe he was wrong and this person wasn’t his date after all. He dismissed it. Why else would someone be sitting alone innsuch a romantic setting? But this man also looked vaguely familiar. The body stature, the way he ate his food, but most importantly, his eyes. Now, where had he seen those eyes before?

Finally registering the awkward silence that had fallen amidst the pleasant background noise of the restaurant, he decided that he would start a conversation. That was what people did on dates, after all. What would be acceptable as date conversation? He wondered. What do people even talk about on first dates? Well he had been talking about his cases on the other ones he was on but Ran forbade him from talking about them during the dates. “Mou, Shinichi! Murders are not date conversation.” She had drilled that into him, when she heard that all he did was talk about murders all the time during the dates. “No one wants to discuss dead bodies and how people die all the time! Especially during dates.”

“She wanted to know!” Well, that specific one did, anyway. Before she threw up because of the gruesome details that forced the date into a screeching stop.

Ran did not look impressed. “Unless you’re sure that they won’t be a repeat of that incident—” Shinichi winced “—again, I forbid you from talking about your cases on any of your dates.” He had mumbled an incoherent response and proceeded to mope in his library. He loved his cases, okay? When and where would he be able to find someone who he could talk to about the cases and love him at the same time? The cases were a part of him, damn it. If they couldn’t accept it, then it wasn’t his fault.

And now he was here, about to talk about his cases again for lack of better conversation. He bit his lip. What else would he talk about? The weather? Everything else that he had an abundant knowledge of, no normal person would know about anyway. But for some reason, he got the feeling that this guy that was sitting in front him was different. He seemed to give off a vibe that he was intelligent and a joker at the same time. Still, he cleared his throat nervously. “So,” he paused, trying in vain to think of a topic to discuss that didn’t have much to do with his cases. The other was looking at him strangely, his eyes beckoning him to go on. “What do you do as a job?” slipped past his lips before he could think about it. Of course, he already knew part of the answer. After all, he wasn’t called the Heisei Holmes for nothing.

“What about you?” He countered.

“I’m a detective.”

“Well then, _detective_.” His indigo eyes were full of mirth, and tapped his long, slender fingers on the table. “Why don’t you tell me what you’ve deduced about my profession?”

“The numerous callouses on your hands don’t signify any particular profession, except for something that requires a lot practice. Your arm muscles suggest that you engage in some activity that requires arm strength, so maybe something like gymnastics but not something as extreme as professional weightlifting.” Shinichi didn’t miss a beat. “You look about as old as I am, so if I would hazard a guess, I would say you are still a student. I’m assuming that the gymnastics is a hobby rather than your job. So that just leaves the callouses and the fact that you do something that requires a lot of practice with your hands. And that’s all I can tell so far.”

The other clapped slowly after his deduction, never taking his eyes off of Shinichi. “Well done, _tantei-kun_. You did better than my other detective friend, who immediately assumed that I was someone who I was obviously not.” Before Shinichi had a chance to reply, he held out his hand and flicked a lavender rose into existence. Shinichi merely raised an eyebrow as he started working out how he did the magic trick. “Kuroba Kaito, amateur magician. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Kudou Shinichi, amateur detective. Likewise.” He took the rose, taking in the expertly cut stem and vibrant colour, as well as the sweet scent that was not overwhelming like the store bought roses he had received before. They then bantered and discussed many topics, with Shinichi delighted to find out that Kuroba could successfully follow his train of thought and provide many effective arguments that he was extremely happy to argue against. After a few debates, they fell quiet as Kuroba continued finishing off his food and Shinichi’s food arrived. It was at this point in time that he realised his phone was vibrating in his pocket. Deciding it won’t hurt to check his phone now, he opened it.

 **M.Ran -** Shinichi, how’s your date  
_18:35_

 _One missed call from -_ Mouri Ran  
18:35  
_One new voicemail.  
_

_Playing recorded voicemail one._  
“Shinichi? Pick up your phone. And how is your date going? You did remember that it was today at 6:15 p.m., right?”  
_Ending recorded voicemail one._

 **M.Ran -** Pick up your phone!!!  
_18:36_  
**M.Ran -** Fine then  
_18:36_

 _Three missed calls from -_ Mouri Ran  
18:36  
_Three new voicemails.  
_

_Playing recorded voicemail two._  
“Shi-ni-chi? I’m going to keep calling until you pick up.”  
_Ending recorded voicemail two.  
_

_Playing recorded voicemail three._  
“Shinichi...don’t tell me you ran into another case.”  
_Ending recorded voicemail three.  
_

_Playing recorded voicemail four._  
“Pick up, you mystery otaku. Honestly. *indecipherable voice in the background* Huh? No, Sonoko, I’m not talking to Eisuke. He’s not my husband! I’m calling Shinichi. He won’t pick up his phone. Uh, what are yo—”  
_Ending recorded voicemail four._

 **M.Ran -** Shinichi  
_18:38_  
**M.Ran -** Shinichi  
_18:38_  
**M.Ran -** Shinichi  
_18:38_

 **M.Ran -** SHINICHI  
_18:40_  
**M.Ran -** KUDOU SHINICHI  
_18:40_

 **M.Ran -** Answer me!!!  
_18:47_

 **M.Ran -** Omg, Shinichi! I’m so sorry!!! I just heard that the guy I set you up with couldn’t make it! He stood you up! Something about a family emergency???  
_18:50_  
**M.Ran -** Where are you??  
_18:50_  
**M.Ran -** Why aren’t you answering me?  
_18:50_  
**M.Ran -** I knew I should have asked professor agasa to install a tracker on your phone...  
_18:50_

 **M.Ran -** SHHHHHIIIIINNNNNIIIIICCCCHHHHIIIII  
_18:51_

What was that about the tracker? **\- K.Shinichi**  
_18:51_

 **M.Ran -** FINALLY! I was about to call inspector megure!  
_18:51_  
**M.Ran -** And nothing. I didn’t mention a tracker  
_18:51_  
**M.Ran -**  Idk what you are talking about  
_18:51_

I know what I saw, Ran. There’s even proof. **\- K.Shinichi**  
18:51  
**M.Ran -** I knew I should have asked professor agasa to install a tracker on your phone...                     
_18:50_ **\- K.Shinichi**  
18:51

Wait. My date stood me up? **\- K.Shinichi**  
_18:52_

 **M. Ran -** Yeah  
_18:52_

Then who is this guy sitting opposite me? **\- K.Shinichi**  
_18:52_

 **M.Ran -** What guy? Do you need me to come to threaten bodily harm?  
_18:52_  
**M.Ran -** Idk, you’re the detective  
_18:52_  
**M.Ran -** Aka the saviour of the police force, the heisei holmes, the great detective of the east  
_18:52_

Okay, okay. I get it. You’re proud of me no matter how much I annoy you with my “detective talk”. **\- K.Shinichi**  
_18:53_  
And no. I’m an adult now. I can take care of myself. **\- K.Shinichi**  
_18:53_

 **M.Ran -** Like two months ago when the bullet grazed you while chasing down the criminal?  
_18:53_

Yes. I was just fine. **\- K.Shinichi**  
_18:53_  
And plus it’s just a date. **\- K.Shinichi**  
_18:53_

 **M.Ran -** Just a date, he says, after running into murders during dates  
_18:53_  
**M.Ran -** Just a date, he says, after being shrunken to the six year-old form of himself during the only “date” he went on before the “Conan Era”  
_18:53_

Whatever. I already said I’m sorry. **\- K.Shinichi**  
_18:53_

 **M.Ran -** *sigh* Just get back to your date  
_18:53_

 **M.Ran -** Before they start thinking you abandoned them  
_18:54_  
**M.Ran -** Or before I rush over and drag you back home  
_18:54_

Yes, ma’am. **\- K.Shinichi**  
_18:54_

With a small smile on his face, he shut his smartphone with a click. His “date” seemed a little nervous for reasons that he couldn’t figure out and had now finished eating his meal. Hurriedly, he began eating to make up for lost time. Solving cases made him hungry, okay? Meanwhile, his thoughts were whirling. Who was this Kuroba Kaito? Why didn’t he stop him when he mentioned the date? He could have mentioned it any time since he had sat down but he never said anything. Why? Did he have some ulterior motive? He furrowed his eyebrows. What could he be hiding from him? He was on a date, not an investigation for Heaven’s sake.

Maybe he should think about this from the start. He knew that Kuroba was alone in this romantic restaurant so either his date stood him up like his did or he wanted something specific that could only be found here. The food? He lifted his head to study him. He seemed to be enjoying three slices of delicious-looking chocolate cake. Well, that answered his question. But that still didn’t explain why he didn’t stop him when he sat down. Maybe he knew Shinichi beforehand? He couldn’t recall when he had seen someone so memorable before. He thought back to their conversation earlier, with the rose and everything else. Hang on.

This guy was intelligent and knew magic tricks. He was charismatic. He also called Shinichi “tantei-kun”. He frowned. He was starting to sound suspiciously like the only person who called him “tantei-kun” and that was the Kaitou Kid. But anyone who were at the heists would know that the thief called him that. But he was still Conan back then. And the only person who would know his true identity of Kudou Shinichi would be none other than the Phantom Thief himself as they had worked together in the take down of the Black Organisation. He narrowed his eyes at Kuroba. He was looking decided more nervous than he did before, what with a coin being flipped over his knuckles repeatedly, yet his face showed nothing but utter enjoyment at consuming the cake.

“Well.” Shinichi began after he finished eating, “I’ve had a wonderful time with you tonight. Thank you for letting me get to know you, Kid, especially outside of heists. I’ve always wondered what the man behind the monocle was like.”

“And?”

Shinichi was taken aback at that question. He had said all he wanted to say and yet Kid - Kuroba, wanted him to continue. He blinked. “What?”

Kuroba held out his wrists over the table. “Aren’t you going to arrest me?”

“No.” Now Kuroba seemed astounded. Was it really that surprising? “After what you did by helping me take down the Organisation, I don’t want to capture you anymore. Your heists are enjoyable, even though they are a complete waste of police resources. Also, we’re not at a heist so you’re off limits. No one gets hurt at your heists and it’s nice to have a break from all the dead bodies every once in a while, you know? Your riddles are challenging and I happen to love solving puzzles and mysteries. And Kaitou Kid just seems to be the one mystery I can’t seem to solve.” A light blush crept onto his cheeks as he said those words. God, it sounded like he was in love with Kid or something. God, maybe he was in love with the Phantom Thief.

“Awwwww,” there was a teasing tone to Kuroba’s voice now. “I didn’t realise you had such a high opinion of me, Meitantei.”

Shinichi huffed and started to pay for his food. “I didn’t say it before because I thought you didn’t need the ego boost.” He didn’t mean those words to come out that way but it did convey his feelings towards the thief, somewhat anyway. He had not been lying when he said all of that to him, after all. Maybe he really was in love with the thief. He groaned internally. That could never work, he thought. They were on opposite sides of the law, for starters. But, a tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered, you said so yourself that he makes sure that no one gets hurt at his heists, so he wasn’t all bad. Great. Now he was making excuses for the thief’s behaviour.

Kuroba had bowed the moment they stepped out onto the pavement outside of _The Harmonic Kitchen_ and into the chilly night. “I look forward to our next encounter, Meitantei.” With a twirl, he disappeared right before his eyes, amidst the sudden silvery smoke.

He sighed internally, tilting his head back to gaze at the moon that was peeking out behind some clouds. He ran his fingers through his hair and whispered, “You better, idiot thief.”, into the chilly night before he whipped out his phone and texted Ran.

Ran. **\- K.Shinichi**  
_19:17_  
****

**M.Ran -** Shinichi?  
_19:18_  
**M.Ran -** How was your date?  
_19:18_

I went on a date with the Kaitou Kid. **\- K.Shinichi**  
_19:18_

♤ ♧ ♢ ♡

In retrospect, Shinichi really shouldn’t have been surprised when Kuroba Kaito appeared on his doorstep the very next day, holding a bouquet of red roses with a cheerful grin plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is from Kaito’s POV.


	2. Kaito

Kuroba Kaito, for all that his impeccable Poker Face could do, was extremely irritated. On the outside, he looked as normal as he could look. Any passerby who glanced at him would see a somewhat normal teenager, if not a bit creepy with a grin on his face and indigo eyes that radiated annoyance. But on any other day, he would have put on a better performance. However, today, he couldn’t care less.

How dare that blond bastard even think about asking out his best friend, Nakamori Aoko, let alone do it? He huffed angrily, drawing weird stares from pedestrians on the busy street. Aoko was his childhood friend after all, so he had an almost overwhelming urge to protect her from unwanted potential love interests, especially from one Hakuba Saguru. He would keep Aoko safe, he promised himself. By keeping the fact that he was Kaitou Kid secret from her was a crucial step in keeping her safe from any danger. She wouldn’t get hurt as much this way. But the worst part about this situation wasn’t that Hakuba had dared to ask her out. It was the part that Aoko had blushed profusely and stammered out an agreement.

He had stood there, frozen, with an expression of pure horror on his face as Aoko had agreed to the date. He didn’t miss the way that Hakuba - _that smug bastard_ \- had smirked at him after her acceptance. Never had he even realised that she had a crush on the detective. He cursed himself for being so woefully unobservant about her feelings. The signs were all there, he realised afterwards when he started thinking about this rationally. How Aoko would become just a tad more nervous when Hakuba was around, how she would attack him with a mop more violently when his pranks involved him and how she would take his side over Kaito’s in arguments more often than not. But a part of him was happy at this new development. At least he knew that Hakuba would treat her in the way she deserved to, putting up with his antics and all, as he was way more polite than Kaito would ever be. He would not force her into doing anything she didn’t want to do. And most importantly, Hakuba wasn’t the one with an alter ego that had been giving her father sleepless nights and troubles for the past decade. He sighed dejectedly internally, reminding himself again that those two together was a good idea.

He had made it through the rest of the school day, his mood as dark as the stormy nights where no one wanted to be outside. The teachers were all bewildered by this sudden change in the normally cheerful magician, but were secretly glad that they were free from his pranks as they were happy for what little time this temporary reprieve had given them. Hakuba’s infuriating smile seems to follow him wherever he went, whether it be hovering on the edge of his vision or the feeling of being watched intently with his face plastered with that stupid expression.

The moment he had reached his bedroom, he slammed the door, mumbled an unintelligible “I’m back, Oyaji.” and threw his bag against the wall. He really needed to get his emotions under control, he realised, reminding himself of the existence of his Poker Face. When he had picked the mantle of Kaitou Kid, he knew what he getting into - Aoko-wise, anyway. He knew that Kid would create a rift between him and his best friend, with him unable to do things with her because of his heists and he couldn’t even begin to imagine what would happen if she found out that he was the guy who her father had been losing sleep over. He shuddered. But Hakuba! That bastard who was so precise about his time that he went as far as to include the seconds when someone asked for the time. He sighed out loud. He was going through the same cycle of thought again.

Determined to take his mind off of that matter, he flipped open his blue laptop, pulling up the chat he had with his mother, Chikage. Luckily, as he had hoped, she was online and accepted his request for a video call immediately.

“Awwww, Kaito!” She had exclaimed happily, amidst tables and tables of happily chatting people outside what seemed to be a popular café. “It’s so nice of you to call me!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He had replied nonchalantly, suppressing all his thoughts about Aoko. He waited until his mother had started rambling on about how nice France was this time of the year, what she was doing before and what she was going to do later before letting his mind wander.

“Kaito? Kaito!”

“Yes?” He shook himself out of his internal musings.

“You weren’t listening to anything I was saying, were you?” Chikage sighed, knowing that there was something clearly wrong with her son. He was paying less attention to her than he normally did.

“Uh...” And he was normally so good at multi-tasking too. There was definitely, she decided, something that happened that must have caused this.

“Kaito...” she said kindly. “What’s wrong?”

Then he became a broken dam, his pent-up emotions and problems flooded out, one after the other, spewing out words almost faster than she could understand. “Today-at-school-Hakuba-asked-Aoko-out-and-I-don’t-like-Hakuba-because-he-is-an-arrogant-bastard-and-it-annoys-me-and-the-worst-part-is-that-Aoko-agreed! How-could-Aoko-bear-to-put-up-with-that-annoying-infuriating-stupid-person? ‘Kaa-san, what should I do?”

“Kaito...if Aoko likes him then so be it. You’re not in charge of her life so you can’t tell her what to do.”

“Yes, but—”

“So just let her do what she wants, alright?”

“But I w—”

“Maybe get yourself some chocolate cake that you liked from that place called—what was it called again? _The Kitchen_?”

“It’s _The Har_ —”

“Oh! I have to go, sorry. Bye!” And then she was gone with a click. He sighed to the empty room. His mother was always like this.

Needless to say, he spent his days until the day of Aoko and Hakuba’s date sulking, but still pranking the class, targeting more and more on Hakuba and Aoko, with no one to talk to about this dire situation. His classmates, on the other hand, spent their days wondering what would come from their class magician’s mood. They were all scared, terrified really, that they would become his next victim.

Which brought him back to now. He was hurrying to _The Harmonic Kitchen_ , deciding to take his mother’s advice and get some of the chocolate cake that he loved so much. He didn’t want to miss his reservation, as the restaurant enforced rules that meant giving away their reservations after 10 minutes of no one turning up. He grinned in anticipation of the chocolate cake he craved so much that was literal Heaven on Earth for him.

He waved a casual hello at the staff, who he all knew by name already - the cake was amazing, okay? - and sat down at his appointed table. He placed his order the moment he sat down, and practiced his card tricks while waiting for his food. When they did arrive, he smiled in appreciation for the fine cuisine. He was halfway through eating his meal when a cerulean-blue-eyed person stood next to the seat opposite him unannounced.

“I’m sorry for being late for the date.” He sounded somewhat apologetic, still a bit out of breath from dashing over here. Kaito blinked, glancing up from his food. Sitting across from him was _Kudou Shinichi_ , the Heisei Holmes, the Great Detective of the East...blah, blah, blah. His mind slowed down. Why was he sitting there? And was he under the impression of being on a date with him? His mind decided to switch onto auto-pilot.

“It’s fine.” He responded, his hand waving of it’s own accord in what he hoped was an acknowledging gesture. What did the detective mean? Why was he _here_ , of all places? Last he heard, Kudou was back from a two-year long case and had absolutely no reason to be in a romantic setting except for a date. And if he didn’t know who his date was supposed to be, then it’s a blind date?

He had seen him around before, at his - Kid’s - heists after he had returned. His presence made the heists much more interesting and pushed the stakes higher, but Kid lived for the thrill and for managing the impossible. Unlike Hakuba - who was a decent detective, he had to grudgingly admit - he also appreciated Kid’s antics, shows and riddles, which made him his favourite, even with his time as a six year-old child. He loved that glint in his eyes that sparked every time he was approached with a mystery, and how he unveiled his deductions like how he, as a magician, would unveil his tricks before an audience. In some ways, he thought, they really were similar. Appearance, a female best friend who they once thought the world of but was stopped by something - in his case, the Kaitou Kid legacy and in Kudou’s, the apotoxin - and surrounded by law enforcement. So if he was going to give up his secret identity, it would be to tantei-kun, and tantei-kun alone. He blinked again. Where did that last though come from, he wondered.

He was jerked out of his thoughts for the second time that week as Kudou cleared his throat. He was obviously nervous, he thought, but was forced to start a conversation, undoubtedly, because of the silence that had fallen between them while he was thinking. “So,” Kudou paused, his eyes flitting from one side to the other. “What do you do as a job?”

Kaito’s mind, the traitorous thing it was, blanked at that question. What was he supposed to say? He was a high school student, part-time magician and sometimes moonlights as a phantom thief? “What about you?” passed his lips before he could think about it. Oops.

Thankfully, he didn’t see it as a diversion tactic, instead as a genuine question. “I’m a detective.”

“Well then, _detective_.” He laid emphasis on the last word, bringing his normal, mischievous self forward, challenging him. “Why don’t you tell me what you’ve deduced about my profession?”

He watched as Kudou’s eyes brightened after being presented with a new mystery, and entertained himself that he could hear the inner cogs of his mind working. Soon, he received the answer to his question. “The numerous callouses on your hands don’t signify any particular profession, except for something that requires a lot practice. Your arm muscles suggest that you engage in some activity that requires arm strength, so maybe something like gymnastics but not something as extreme as professional weightlifting. You look about as old as I am, so if I would hazard a guess, I would say you are still a student. I’m assuming that the gymnastics is a hobby rather than your job. So that just leaves the callouses and the fact that you do something that requires a lot of practice with your hands. And that’s all I can tell so far.”

Wow. Kaito was impressed. To be able to tell that much from, well, basically nothing, was admirable. He supposed that he was lucky that he hadn’t worked out that he was Kaitou Kid yet, but it was probably just a matter of time. Awe-struck at seeing his mini deduction show, he clapped slowly. “Well done, _tantei-kun_. You did better than my other detective friend,” he mentally winced at the reference to that guy. “Who immediately assumed that I was someone who I was obviously not.” Before Kudou had a chance to reply, he held out his hand and flicked a lavender rose into existence. _Love at first sight._ He really was in too deep for him to make that kind of unconscious decision. Kudou merely raised an eyebrow as the response to the rose. “Kuroba Kaito, amateur magician. It’s nice to meet you.” He mentally winced again, from introducing his civilian identity to a detective. This night was definitely going well, he thought as Kudou took the rose.

“Kudou Shinichi, amateur detective. Likewise.” Like Kaito wasn’t aware of who he was already. How could he miss the detective? His fascination with the detective that ultimately saw him becoming his favourite started from the heists and from him working towards surprising him with more elaborate heists. Slowly, it wasn’t just about outsmarting him, it was about enjoying the process along the 2ay. After knowing his real identity, Kaito had worked with him to bring down the Black Organisation, letting him see inside the detective’s brilliant mind and how, even in that small child body, he could still command respect and order around seasoned FBI agents. It was around this time he noticed Kudou’s appearance. The piercing blue eyes, the stubborn cowlick and that tiny tuft of hair that stuck our at the back. It sounded a bit creepy now that he thought of it again, but at least he could reassure himself that he wasn’t actually a six year-old, he was a sixteen year-old stuck in a six year-old’s body. And he had to admit, the detective had certainly grown more attractive after he returned to his original body.

And he was interesting. Kaito could hold debates against him, offering choice arguments and other topics, making for a very enjoyable time together. The biggest surprise, he thought, was that he could follow his train of thought partially, which not many other people he knew could do. His father once told him that his mind was like a butterfly, flitting from place to place in an unpredictable pattern, switching between topics quickly. To find someone who could follow this unpredictable pattern was rare and he supposed, having the detective’s wealth of knowledge couldn’t hurt either.

Again, they fell silent after their debates, with only the soft clinking of metal against porcelain breaking the quiet as Kudou’s food arrived. Deciding that now was a good time, seeing as the detective was currently distracted by his phone, Kaito whipped out his own phone and started firing off rapid messages to his mother about this new development.

OKAASAB **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:49 p.m._  
OKAASAN **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:49 p.m._  
OKAASNA **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:49 p.m._  
OKAASAN **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:49 p.m._

 **‘Kaa-san -** Kaito...  
_6:50 p.m._

yes? **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:50 p.m._

 **‘Kaa-san** \- It’s 10:51 p.m. over here  
_6:51 p.m._

i know **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:51 p.m._  
so? **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:51 p.m._

 **‘Kaa-san -** Your mother needs her beauty sleep, Kai-chan! You’re going to let your mother sleep, aren’t you?  
_6:51 p.m._

no **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:51 p.m._

 **‘Kaa-san -** So cruel! My only son is so ungrateful!  
_6:51 p.m._

 **‘Kaa-san -** So what’s wrong?  
_6:52 p.m._

kaasan im on a date with kudou shinichi **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:52 p.m._  
the detective **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:52 p.m._  
and i just told him my civilian id **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:52 p.m._  
what do i do **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:52 p.m._

 **‘Kaa-san -** Wait  
_6:52 p.m._

 **‘Kaa-san -** Kudou Shinichi?  
_6:53 p.m._  
**‘Kaa-san -** Yukiko’s Shin-chan?  
_6:53 p.m._

maybe? **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:53 p.m._

 **‘Kaa-san -** I approve  
_6:53 p.m._

KASSAN **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:53 p.m._  
hes a detective!!! **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:53 p.m._

 **‘Kaa-san -** So?  
_6:53 p.m._  
**‘Kaa-san -** Before the “Hakuba-Aoko” incident, you were talking about him all the time  
_6:53 p.m._

 **‘Kaa-san -** You were going on and on and on about how great he is  
_6:54 p.m._

KAASAN **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:54 p.m._

 **‘Kaa-san -** What?  
_6:54 p.m._

never mind **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:54 p.m._  
youre right **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:54 p.m._  
he is great isnt he? **\- (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.✿)**  
_6:54 p.m._

 **‘Kaa-san -** Huh  
_6:54 p.m._  
**‘Kaa-san -** Kaito!  
_6:54 p.m._

 **‘Kaa-san -** Answer me!  
_6:55 p.m._

If he really was as great as Kaito thought he was, then Kudou wouldn’t have any problems with him being Kaitou Kid, right? But he was still a detective at heart. He had heard of how the detective chased down and caught hardened criminals ruthlessly if they were at fault. And he was definitely in the wrong, stealing gems and breaking into high security buildings.

His slip-up before with the nickname must have alerted him that he was Kid. Damn it. He knew that Kudou was bound to have found out some time but within an hour of their first meeting as their real identities was really not how he imagined it to be. He was nervous, and kept his face as happy as possible. The other was now hurriedly finishing off his meal as Kaito enjoyed his slice of heaven. The chocolate cake was as amazing as always.

But he fancied that he could see Kudou’s brain working, his well-oiled cogs turning slowly as he made his way to the inevitable end. He already knew that he would work out his identity sooner or later, so would he hand him in to the police? He was a wanted criminal, after all. Now he decidedly even more nervous than before, so he resorted to flipping a coin over his knuckles repeatedly, while maintaining his Poker Face. This waiting for his doom was really getting on his nerves. “Well.” Kudou started the moment he finished his meal, signalling the beginning of Kaito’s slow death. “I’ve had a wonderful time with you tonight. Thank you for letting me get to know you, Kid, especially outside of heists. I’ve always wondered what the man behind the monocle was like.”

“And?” Kaito couldn’t stop himself. He expected something more. Something more...handcuff-police-related.

Kudou hesitated. “What?”

“Aren’t you going to arrest me?” He asked incredulously as he held his wrists over the table.

“No.”And that was it? He wasn’t going to arrest him right here? Sure, he had considered that possibility but hearing the detective confirm it only make Kaito like him more. He really is awesome, he thought in a daze. He isn’t going to hand me in. “After what you did by helping me take down the Organisation, I don’t want to capture you anymore. Your heists are enjoyable—” He likes his heists! Hakuba will never admit that, he thought ruefully. “—even though they are a complete waste of police resources. Also, we’re not at a heist so you’re off limits. No one gets hurt at your heists and it’s nice to have a break from all the dead bodies every once in a while, you know? Your riddles are challenging and I happen to love solving puzzles and mysteries. And Kaitou Kid just seems to be the one mystery I can’t seem to solve.” And now Kudou was blushing faintly. God, it was adorable. He did not realise someone who solved murders and chased after criminals daily could be so adorable. It certainly was a surprise.

“Awwwww, I didn’t realise you had such a high opinion of me, Meitantei.” Since it was out in the open now, he could call him Meitantei, right?

He huffed. “I didn’t say it before because I thought you didn’t need the ego boost.” His ego wasn’t _that_ big.

The moment they stepped out into the chilly air, Kaito bowed, his charm as a phantom thief seeping through to his everyday identity. “I look forward to our next encounter, Meitantei.” He said levelly, before twirling amidst one of his smoke bombs. He ran into a nearby alley, making sure his footsteps were silent before risking to peek at the detective again. He watched as Kudou carded his fingers through his stubborn cowlick and whispered something inaudible from his position before whipping out his phone to text someone. This really was, he mused, one interesting evening, as he walked jauntily down the alley.

♤ ♧ ♢ ♡

In retrospect, Kaito really should have anticipated the possibility of seeing Kudou Shinichi’s adorable expression at being surprised when he appeared on his doorstep the very next day, holding a bouquet of red roses with a cheerful grin plastered on his face.

♤ ♧ **OMAKE** ♢ ♡

“What do you mean you went on a date with Kid?”

“I—”

“Kid-sama?! You saw my Kid-sama?! Did he comment on my outfit at his last heist? I dressed up especially for him, you know.”

“Sono—”

“Don’t interrupt me, Ran! Shinichi-kun can’t have my Kid-sama all to himself.”

“Uh...I should not have told Ran that. But she was going to find out anyway so I—”

“Can you arrange a date between me and Kid-sama? I’ll owe you!”

“What about Kyogoku-san?”

“Ran! It’s Kid—”

“Bye, Shinichi. I’ll call you back later.”

“But Ran—”

“Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you’re looking for more fics from me in the near future, you might not be finding any. I’m leaving on a holiday overseas today/tomorrow (22/03/2018) until mid April. I’m not sure if I can post over there, but I’ll try to keep on writing. :-)
> 
> Thank you! Hope you’ve enjoyed this!
> 
> P.S. I honestly wanted to write this 9 days ago. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I hope you’ve all enjoyed this fic. Please leave any comments or suggestions in the comments section and I’ll try to reply. Please leave a Kudos if you liked this.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> P.S. Please be warned that I have school and homework to do, as it is my first priority, so don’t expect regular updates. I’ll try to update ASAP for everything but absolutely no promises.
> 
> P.P.S. I suck at tense so sorry for any random changes in tense, I’m _trying_ to get better at it. Emphasis on _trying_.


End file.
